A Vampire's Diary
by The Roaring Panther
Summary: This is a story about Morgana Parkinson, a 15 year old half-vampire. She attends Hogwarts School of Magic and Witchcraft in the house of Slytherin and she has to deal with normal teen problems and teen vampire problems.


_**A Vampire's Diary**_

_**August 30**_

I don't really know why I am writing in a stupid book. Maybe I just need someone to talk to, but books can't answer so I guess I need someone to just listen. People say that writing clears your mind so that you can think better.

This is my diary. Why is it called a diary? That's a weird word. I wonder who came up with it. "Hm.. we need a name for this book you can write all your thoughts and deepest secrets in. I think we should call it a diary." Anyways, the one who dares to read this diary, except myself, must die. Or I will kill myself. Because in this book I will always write the truth. I lie quite often in real life. I mean, how would you survive at Hogwarts in the house of Slytherin if you told everyone the truth about things? I lie about everything, to seem a bit cooler than I actually am.

I think I should write a short (and true) presentation about myself.

Name: Morgana Bella Parkinson (my friends call me Morgana or Mora)

Family: Mum Pansy (Healer at St Mungo's hospital), dad Dimitri (I guess you could call him a hunter), twin brother Damian (annoying, one of the most popular boys at Hogwarts), little sister Isolde (even more annoying than Damian. She's 10), owl Hunter (I got him when I turned 11), cat Darcy (my brothers black cat, she doesn't like me at all).

Age: 15 (want to be 10 again, or 17, 15 sucks).

Live: In a small village a few miles from London. Our house is made of grey stone and it has a tower. No, it's not a castle. Just a medium big house. We live pretty close to the Malfoys.

Best friends: I don't know how good they are as friends to be honest. Friends might be the wrong word, pals is better. Because you can tell your friends everything, right? Anyways:

Estella Prince, lives in the same village as me, but we became friends when we started our first year at Hogwarts. She's much cooler than me.

Desdemona Flint, lives in London. Is actually kind of boring, but she looks pretty good.

Thora Zabini, lives in a town outside Manchester. Is wild and pretty tuff. But she's nice. She's actually the nicest person of them all, but it isn't her and me, it's Estella and me. Or should I say, Estella and me as a tail.

Fvaorite flower: Dark red roses. I did just begin to like them. If someone would have asked me that a few months ago my answer would have been violet.

Favorite food: Meat, all kinds of meat.

Love: What do I know about love? Nothing. I guess I love... love ... no, I don't know.

Hate: To be me.

Boyfriend: Are you kidding me?

_**August 31**_

I feel like I am the only one in the world who doesn't have a boyfriend. I haven't even had a boyfriend. Estella changes boyfriends as often as she changes socks. She went out with my brother last year. But he dumped her, so she is kind of weird around him.

Desdemona or Dessi is seeing Gavin Greengrass. Or at least she was seeing him during this summer. We don't talk that much. I don't know what Gavin sees, or saw, in her. As I wrote before, she is boring. Gavin is one year older than us, captain of the quidditch-team and very good looking. He's the seeker and we won the quidditch cup last year thanks to him.

Thora is not the ideal girlfriend. She have had a few boyfriends but she gets bored very easily. Every relationship she had have not been longer than a couple of weeks. Her last boyfriend was Liam Vaisey. They broke up in may right before the exams. That poor guy could barely make it, and what i've heard he got two P:s.

Damian is a real girl hunter. He seduces girls and make them fall in love with him and a few days later he's doing the same with another girl. I feel sorry for the girls who actually believes him. Mum told me that he's got it from our dad.

I don't have anyone. I haven't even kissed a guy at a party. I will begin my fifth year at Hogwarts tomorrow. If I don't kiss anyone this year, it will never happen.

_**September 1**_

_Morning_

Okay, it's the first day of school today. I will make a short list before Estella shows up. A list of how Estella will behave, as a verification of that I already know how it's going to be. Okay?

List if what/how Estella will say/look like/behave.

Estella's first sentence:

"Oh my god, I overslept this morning. I woke up like 10 minutes ago. I didn't have time to shower and I just had to put on the clothes I wore yesterday. I look awful."

The truth: Estella have not overslept. She have probably not slept at all. She's been up all night trying on all clothes she own.

Estella's clothes:

Super hot jeans which will tell everyone that she actually don't care. A white tank top with a massive neckline so half of her boobs will show. Perfectly worn sneakers. So nonchalant and natural, but sexy!

The truth: Estella's jeans are totally new and she didn't buy the first pair she saw. No, she tried on 30 pairs before she found the pair she bought who fits perfectly. Estella chose the tank top because she knows that her boobs look bigger in it and she want everyone to look at her. The sneakers are not worn. They are new and she did spend whole last day dragging them in the gravel in front of her house. So now they look worn, but she got them yesterday.

So not nonchalant and unnatural. Everything is prepared in to the last detail.

Estella's tan:

Golden brown! Even though august just rained away. But Estella's cousins in Spain invites her and her family to them every summer. I'm as pale as a ghost. Although I don't really like the sun.

What everyone on the train and in the school will think:

"Oh, Estella is like the most natural girl in school. She doesn't spend to much time in front of a mirror, but is always good looking. She doesn't study, but she does always get high grades. She doesn't flirt, but there is always a guy who's in love with her. We want to be like Estella!"

The truth: Estella is fake. She studies like an animal and I hate her "Oh, did we have potion test today?" Big wide-opened eyes, often to fake. "Oh, I'm getting a T on this test. I haven't studied at all!"

Yeah, right.

Estella knows exactly how to behave to make guys like her. She has a strategy, she's not laid back!

I'm one of Estella's closest friends. But I don't really like her. But she gives me a bit of he popularity. Without her I would be no one, or maybe Damian's dorky sister.

Than God for the fact that I met Estella on the first day of school. Thank God for the fact that you placed her in the same village as me. Thank God for the fact that she's my friend (or pal).


End file.
